LJ: notebook
by Beloved Dawn
Summary: For fans of Lifelong Journey. This is kinda an idea montage and sounding ground. Plus, questions asked about the story may be discussed here. This is NOT a standalone story, nor is it necessary to enjoy LJ.
1. an explaination

_I will be creating a new story titled "LJ: notebook". That is exactly what it is, a random notebook about the story. Chapters that have been completed but are not really in order will be there, as well as possible chapters and in some cases re-writes. Also, anything that was confusing will likely be posted there with a note from me explaining what's going on in it._

_Also, it's been nearly two months since I took my computer to get repaired. I hope to get it back soon so I can keep making stories. It only enables my laziness to have a time limit on the computer._

_That's it for now. Thanks for being so patient with me. I hope you enjoy the notebook for this story._


	2. concerning rings

_So this one should come much later in the story. I'm not even sure why I posted it when I did. So I removed it. And put it here. Oh, and Molly's ticked because she wasn't consulted when Darien picked out a ring for Serena, especially since it seems every ohter jeweler around was. Professional pride, and all. Plus it highlights an annoying facet of relationships and mutual friends. It's not just about the central people. In fact, at times it seems like it's not about them at all. This is the__ entire original one, including an._

* * *

_I was confusing people, so I expanded on this a little more. I hope this clears some things up. I didn't get the expanded part edited, so any mistakes are totally my fault._

Molly was pissed. Seriously pissed. Honestly, she wasn't even dating the guy but she felt like she'd been cheated on. And he knew. He may not know why she was so angry, but the fact that he had been avoiding her was proof enough that he knew. Well no more. Today she was getting this dealt with!

"Darien Shields, what the HELL do you think you're doing!?!?"

*****

Molly had been pissed at him for a week. None of the others knew why, but they did take the time to warn him to be afraid. Very afraid. He hadn't been in town for the last time she had been that angry, but the others all assured him it was something they would never forget. And now she'd finally cornered him.

He still didn't have a clue what he'd done to tick her off so much.

*****

"Conniving, sneaky bastard! How dare you go behind my back like that? Did you think I wouldn't find out? It's a small community, you know! There aren't that many of us! And yet I was the ONLY one that DIDN'T KNOW!! We're almost family! Do you have any idea how it feels to hear that you were looking for a ring from one my competitors? Do you? Everyone else at the convention was scheming ways of attracting the 'rich young doctor' back, and I had no clue what they were talking about! Besides, NO ONE knows her better than me! Seriously, we went to kindergarten together! I've had this for over a year! It's one of a kind and the absolute perfect ring for my best friend.

"And it's not like I can't keep a secret! I know you can't be planning on proposing soon, you've only been dating a few months. Yet you still thought you could keep your jewellery search from me! That's just insulting to my intelligence! Do you really think, after all we've known each other through, that I wasn't prepared for you to think ahead? That's just what you do! It's how you think! You could at least have credited me with some sort of brains and compassion! Ooh, your arrogance makes me just want to scream!"

She threw a small velvet box at him with such force that it probably would have broken his nose if he hadn't managed to catch it. Then she stormed off, still in a state of high dudgeon. He stared at her for a minute, and then opened the box. She had been right.

It contained the absolute perfect ring for Serena. And a note informing him of how much he owed her mother's shop for it.

He had wanted Serena to be the first to know he was thinking permanent. Not even Andrew did. Yet this seemed somehow even more perfect.


	3. memories of love

_AN: italics (after this) are the memories of those watching our favourite couple dance_

* * *

They danced, whirling around the floor like they were the only ones in the room. If they even heard the music, it was in the background.

_A crown of flowers, forgotten in the joy of the festival. A spin. A glance. "Pretty. The flowers match your eyes."_

The couple's hands clasped gently. Despite that, all those with eyes to see knew of the superhuman strength it would take to separate them.

"_They're calling me. I have to go."_

"_No. Stay."_

"_I have to go. They're expecting me. I belong there. I..." A warm, firm hand cuts off the protest._

"_I love you. I need you. Stay. Please. I don't ever want to let you go." He looks at his hand on her wrist. "Tell me you want me to let go and I will, but I won't do it for them. Only for you."_

"_I... I... I'll stay. I love you too."_

The look of awe in the matching blue gazes showed doubt, at some subconscious level. Obviously not everything was hearts and stars for this couple, but that was fine. Love without any pain was a mockery, a child's fancy.

_Tears soaked both pillows. Cruel, unnecessary words tainted the air around the couple. Sobs were ruthlessly smothered. They were bound together by vows and love, but at times that didn't look to be enough. _

_Such doubts never lasted past dawn. Waking up in each other's arms in the morning was worth the pain of the previous night. Without knowing the hurt, how could the pleasure be felt? Apologies are whispered in the soft light. Knowing the other feels the pain is worth the love is a balm for their own hast words._

_Feelings tested by feathers and sun can be termed affection. Love needs to withstand harsher punishment to be real._

A quirked lip and answering grin spoke for amusement. The shame of the earlier stumble was washed away in such levity. Humour softened the few blows that marred their time together.

"_As if that wasn't bad enough! Then she said..." A hand lightly slapping his shoulder interrupted the flow of his story._

"_Stop it! You're killing me. My ribs hurt!" Giggles mercilessly punctuated her breathless comment. Frustrations had melted away under the determined assault of good humour. It was always a shock to her how a couple well chosen words from him could turn her worst days into smiling, cheerful nights. It was never hard to go back to the real world in the morning. His comments stayed with her, cushioning all the blows life gave._

Despite the height difference, their bodies melded together as if they were made for each other. His large, muscled hands evoked her own fey delicacy. Her pale skin brought into contrast the true ebon shine of his hair. The white of his dress shirt highlighted her contented, rosy glow. Long golden locks only added to the sense that this scene was from beyond anything the world was meant to contain.

Yet there was an inner glow to them that gave the impression that if they had both been misshapen, hairy, unwanted specimens of humanity they would still be beautiful together.

'_Pasty' was the word his friends used. She was always so pale. They never spent much time outside due to her amazing ability to burn. Even blushes just left her cheeks looking splotchy, according to those around him._

_Looking at her now, though, he can't even imagine what they're talking about. He had never seen her as pallid before. He knew he would never, ever see her as sallow._

_The moon on her skin as she slept provided a different adjective to his increasingly poetic mind. The exhausted flush still staining her cheeks suggested nothing undesirable to his mind. _

_To him, she was ethereal beauty personified. The contrast with his own sun-darkened skin only highlighted her delicate incandescence. Others not seeing it only meant he didn't have to share her light with anyone._

Their footsteps fell in perfect harmony, their breathing in sync with the music. Even his heart, throbbing gently under her cheek, fell into a gentle rhythm with hers. Soft sighs of pleasure graced ears attuned to such small shows of affection, saying _I love you_ more clearly than the words themselves at times.

_After the fights, the denial, the tears, it happened in the most amazing way. _

_He was hard to care for. Past bitter experiences had left his heart hardened. Hers hadn't been much more receptive. A spiky, painful type of friendship was all they would allow themselves._

_It was a normal sarcastic remark for her. He would never tell her what it was she had said. But it had been enough._

_He had laughed. A true, cheerful laugh._

_That was when she knew she'd fallen for him hard. And it was also when she knew he'd been racing her to the bottom the whole time._

Times like this couldn't come often enough for the couple in the center of the dance floor. They were aware of how fleeting this perfect harmony would be. Yet underneath it all, they knew they were on the same page. No matter how disjointed some days would have them, under it all was a beautiful melody that thrummed through their veins at the moment.

Those uninitiated in the mysteries of love didn't understand the emotions behind the pair's evocative beauty. They didn't recognize their jealousy was for what the couple had, not for the members of the couple itself.

However, for those with the eyes to see, it was beautiful. Memories glistened in the eyes of all those reminiscing on their own love. Feelings flowed freely from heart to heart, connected by nothing more than the most beautiful thing in the world.

Love.

(Now for the optional part, advancing the secondary underlying story. This chapter will be continually in this story. This last bit will not be added to the real one.)

Mina shook her head in wonder. She could read the memories off of the affected attendees at a glance. Her friend's love could bring a room to tears. How they could have missed it for years was beyond her. As a soldier of love, this was even more touching to her. When she was ready to give in, all it took was another glance at her two friends to remember what she was fighting for.

Eventually Serena would be given her broach. Eventually she would join the fight for good.

But not now. Not for as long as Venus could triumph. Not for as long as she could convince Neptune and Uranus to help her. Now, Serena was just Serena.

And she was in love.

That's what this fight is all about anyways.

* * *

_I was gonna have a monster crash the dance and be fought off by Venus, Neptune, and Uranus. Then it just didn't fit. I think it's too sweet. I'm considering just posting this chapter as a standalone. I think it's one of the most touching I've ever written._


End file.
